When a vehicle is moving at a high speed, an incoming air flow may hit and hence impart a relatively large resistance to the tire of the vehicle. Thus, a tire spoiler is often employed to reduce such a wind drag.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,685 discloses a tire spoiler.
In certain designs, a tire spoiler may be positioned on a deflector located under a front end of the vehicle to obtain structural stability.